fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Laxus Dreyar (Zicoihno)
Note: The information listed below is a fanwork based on Laxus Dreyar, and thus, will only be used in works of the author. Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー, Rakusasu Doreā) is an S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail guild, as well as the grandson of Fairy Tail master Makarov and the son of Raven Tail Guild master Ivan Dreyar. Following his excommunication from the guild after his failed coup d'état, Laxus became an independent mage, traveling the world—both sorting things out mentally and improving his abilities. However, this lasted for a small stint of time. After the guild war against Grimoire Heart on Tenrou Island, Laxus was re-instated as one of Fairy Tail's S-Class mages. In the past, he was the biggest rival of Sanjo Vista, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. During those days, they would occasionally have duels during their climb to fame. In spite of their young age at the time, said duels were said to be fierce. In the midst of this, they forged a friendship that has lasted until the current time. While their days of competitive clashes are behind them, they still have an air of rivalry between them, though in more casual ways. Appearance Personality History Laxus Dreyar is a 23-year-old S-Class mage who uses lightning-based attacks and various other types of magic. He was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail before he was excommunicated. Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. As seen from chapter 119, Laxus felt constantly trapped by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, never got the credit he deserved. From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his rights. Also from this chapter, it is revealed that his father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to get his father back since they were still family members but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, presumably the Dark Guild Raven Tail. In his late teen years he would often have duels with Sanjo Vista, his rival. These battles were said to shake the forests of south Fiore, notable despite the contenders being teenagers. Synopsis Main Article: Chronicles of a Mage Magic and Abilities Master Magician: As the grandson of Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov, Laxus comes from a lineage of great magical power (as mentioned by Gajeel). His combat prowess is enough to fight on par with very powerful S-Class mages, such as Mystogan, or face two powerful mages simultaneously, such as Dragon Slayer users like Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. Since most others around him consider him as the most obvious candidate to take the title of guild master after Makarov, Laxus is a frighteningly powerful opponent. Even Gajeel, the strongest member of the former Phantom Lord guild, feared what would have happened had Laxus joined the battle between the guilds, and his monstrous strength even made Gajeel quiver in fear of fighting him alone saying he is a "monster". Lightning Magic Is a Elemental Caster Type magic which utilizing Lightning Element. User of this magic can release lightning from their bodies and manipulates them. This is a very powerful elemental magic, it has many avenues for usage. It can also be inserted into magical Lacrima, such as with Laxus' "Thunder Palace". Spells *'Raging Bolt' (レイジングボルト''Reijingu Boruto''): Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target, possibly completely vaporizing him. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu was pulled out of the way by Gajeel before it could connect. *'Thunder Palace' (神鳴殿''Kaminari Den''): Creates multiple lacrima filled with enormous amounts of lightning magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above the circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of lacrima orbs. This spell is powerful enough to destroy the entire town of Magnolia. If the orbs are destroyed by an outside force, the attacker is instantly electrocuted through Living Link Magic. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Artificial Dragon Slayer: Laxus is a user of Lightning magic, which allows him to control and make lightning appear from almost anywhere. The true basis for Laxus's magic is Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, giving him the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, and he can eat lightning to heal himself. Lightning moves may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods". However, he has been keeping the true nature of his magic secret from the other Guild members, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures. As it turns out however, the magic was actually implanted within him by his father as he was weak when he was younger, despite his magical potential. Spells *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮''Rairyū no Hōkō''): Laxus generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated blast. Even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, keeping them from escaping his next attack. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜方天戟''Rairyū Hōtengeki''): Laxus forms lightning between his hands, creating a large spear made of lightning. He then hurls the spear at the enemy. This spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist:' Laxus creates a giant fist, made from thunder which then moves forward and pummel/stun the opponent. Other Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: His hand-to-hand capacity is enough to beat Natsu. With his Lightning Magic, he can improve his strength of his arms or legs. Immense Magical Power: Laxus has monstous magical power. Laxus can release his magical energy into a potent aura around him. Quotes Trivia *His Fairy Tail member stamp is a more complicated and larger design than everyone else's, and it is on the left half of his chest. *Like many characters, Laxus's look changes after his first appearance, when he was depicted as a smoker, had metal greaves and wore a cape. However, later he was made to look like a gangster with a large coat with frills. The smoking was omitted. *Chico=C=Hammitt apparently has a crush on him. *Liz usually makes an effort to hook him up with girls , who are "dignified" as opposed to those he usually goes for. *Credit to the Fairy Tail wiki's editors for the information in his ability section. References Category:Mage Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Lost Magic User Category:Male Category:Dragonslayer Category:Fairy Tail Guild